Sirius
Sirius is the initial helper of Bomberman and later the main antagonist in the video game Bomberman 64, By collecting 100 Gold Cards and then defeating Altair, Sirius is getting an Omni Cube and become an evil. History Sirius was once the emperor of a planet who possessed a powerful item called the Omni Cube that gave him great power. However, a band of mercenaries that consist of Altair, Artemis, Orion, and Regulus stole the Omni Cube from him and used it to conquer planets. Powerless without the Omni Cube, Sirius found someone who could help him restore his power: Bomberman, of Planet Bomber, which was experiencing its first invasion, by Altair. Sirius pretended he was a good guy and helped Bomberman fight against Altair several times, giving him remote bombs to fight Altair's monsters, Draco, Leviathan, Hades, Mantis, and Cerberus. He also made up stories about his life to Bomberman, saying that his home planet was destroyed by Altair and that Altair killed his brother and sister. At Stage 2 of Green Garden, Bomberman had to fight Sirius, who wanted to test him and see how powerful he had become. After Bomberman defeated Altair, Regulus, Altair's only surviving associate, tried to save him, but both were knocked down by Sirius. Regulus fell over the edge. As Altair fell, he dropped the Omni Cube, and Sirius took it back and absorbed its power. He then kicked Altair into the air and vaporized him with an energy wave. He then revealed his true nature to Bomberman and threatened to destroy Planet Bomber. Sirius flew to Rainbow Palace, where Bomberman eventually fought him. Sirius transformed the arena using the Omni Cube. He attacked by flying across the arena and shooting laser beams, which Bomberman can avoid by standing at the northmost or southmost part of the arena. After taking enough damage, Sirius attempted to kill Bomberman in the same way as Altair, but Regulus knocked him out of the way and destroyed the Omni Cube. Bomberman and Regulus teamed up and fought Sirius, and in the end, they killed him. He fell through space, sparking and flashing different colors while blue and orange beams of light came from him, and he exploded into shards of glass - easily the most elaborate and unique death scene in the game. If a player beats Sirius and watches the true ending of the game, during the credits scene, outtakes are shown for the four minibosses as Bomberman fights them. For Sirius in Green Garden, he hits the edge of the arena as he is flying in and falls into the water. Gold Cards Green Garden: *Bounce a pumped bomb off his head *Catch him in a pumped bomb explosion *Damage him (the pumped bomb explosion counts, and will get you both) *Defeat him without throwing him over the edge *Defeat him by target time Rainbow Palace: *Defeat his first form by target time (he may fall over the edge) *Bounce a pumped bomb off his head (second form) *Catch him in a pumped bomb explosion (second form) *Regulus must be alive by the end of the fight *Defeat him by target time Quotes Gallery Sirius.jpg Bomberman64 Sirius Rendor.jpg Bomberman 64 Sirius Jet.jpg Trivia *When Bomberman first goes to Green Garden, Sirius flies by and at the end of his talk he says "My name is Sirius - a name you should remember." His reason for saying this is likely because his name is never mentioned again in the game. When he is fought in Green Garden, the battle says "Friend or Foe" instead of "vs Sirius", and when he is fought in Rainbow Palace, the screen says "Final Battle". *If a player fights Sirius in Green Garden after unlocking Rainbow Palace, it will now be a robotic version of Sirius. Similarly, if a player talks to him in the various levels, he will say "It is useless for you to oppose me. Lie down quietly and meet your end." The reasons for this are unknown, as Bomberman never canonically revisits the levels despite the player's ability to replay them. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Genderless Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists